This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This R24 Core is a collaborative effort of investigators at the Moss Rehabilitation Research Institute and the University of Pennsylvania, and seeks to synthesize and disseminate tools necessary to refine promising treatments for cognitive impairment, understand their mechanisms of action, and gather preliminary data about their clinical impact to support larger efficacy trials. Expertise in advanced neurophysiologic techniques (fMRI, ERP, IMS) will be combined with sophistication in cognitive theory, behavioral experimental designs, medical informatics, and naturalistic functional assessment, in order to allow investigators from a variety of fields to augment their existing skills for cognitive rehabilitation research.